The Half Moon
by Stealing Cinderella
Summary: I stopped starring in wonder and stared in fear. Their gold eyes reminded me of my nightmare's and my past and I kept my distance as I entered through the door.--JasperxOC!
1. My Life is Over

**OK I was sooo bored one day. I had no internet so This story came into mind. I guess I found it was time to put it up... It's a jasperxoc so if you don't like that I don't really care!!!**

**349w-87-2875483254795743982579857423984527  
**

_A little girl stood there running. Her long brown hair flowed in the wind, that whipped at her as thunder was heard in the distant. She was running all over trying to find her way to some place safe. She heard the laughs of people, the people that where following her. She was very afraid, oh how she wished she didn't take the dare._

_Her best friend Jake told her to go into the forest for five minutes, but as she walked in she could hear whispering and then, out of now where, came two people. One was a woman with long blond hair and golden eyes, and a boy also blond and graced with golden eyes. In this six year olds eyes, they where more prettier than some celebrity. They looked at her and she felt weird so she ran for it. Of course they followed her, she started running more and more deeper into the forest, soon she was in land that her friends and her never dared go into. She had heard rumors about a kid at pre school going missing after being dared to go farther. Besides the adults told her never to go here._

_She ran and saw a broken tree she claimed her way into it. She waited quietly, as she heard the foot steps of the two._

_"Little girl." she heard the woman's voice say. The little girl notice her breaths where becoming very heavy and fast, she knew they could hear her. She took a deep breath as the woman looked her way. The woman smirked and made her way over. The last thing the little girl remembered was herself closing her eyes, as a tear slide down her face knowing this would be the last part of her life._

I shot up in bed, sweat dripping from my body as I gasped. That was my past. I'm seventeen now but those memories still haunt me. I haven't really had a dream about it since I moved, it was strange. My mother moved me after the incident. She was arguing with uncle billy about something and we got up and left the next day. I missed my cousin Jake and my old friends but my mom told me it was for the best. My name's Lacey. Lacey Mirskey!

I sighed and slid my feet onto the floor and looked down. I got up slowly and went to the mirror. I turn to my back to see if it was still there. After the whole thing I have received a scar on my back. People had looked down on me for the scars I got that day. Most mothers had thought I had done it too my self and that's why my mother moved me here. That is the reason I only had two friends. Most of the others where afraid of me. I mean it wasn't like that at first. I came into first grade and everything was ok. I had many friends. Years went on and in 5th grade everything changed. We had to change in the locker rooms and the girls saw my scars. Of course it got out over the school quickly. The story changed and soon people where making up things on how I got them. They started to avoid me, because of them. By the end of 5th grade I had 5 friends. In 7th grade most moved on with their life. I was left with 3, then the other moved. Hence, I only have two friends.

I looked in the mirror, and sighed. I was to be moving soon. My mom finally trusted me enough and we would be moving to forks, close to my old home. She said her company was moving there and really my mom would never find another jobs so she had no choice but to go with it. I watched myself move in the mirror. My hair was very long. It waved a bit and was a light brown,I also had bangs. My skin was tan, because I tanned but I really was pail, and my eyes where a light blue. It was funny since everyone in my family had brown eyes. Today was my last day at school and I put on my last close I would wear at this school. It was October, even though some would call this fall and starting to get cold, my school was in sunny California. I put on a tank top and jean, with flip flops. I tied my hair back into a simple pony tail. I was never the kind of girl that would be all girly and say' OMG where did I put my favorite top.' No I grab whatever's , as most put it.

I walked down the stairs and made my way to the table. I sluked into my seat and my mom gave me toast. " Oh don't be so down, you'll get to see your cousin again." my mom said sweetly. I looked at my mom. She had brown hair and tan skin, with matching brown eyes. She would look my sister wouldn't she. Well that's because, my mom was a teenage pregger. My mom was totally in love with some guy in her Junior year, she trusted him enough and gave him her. When he found out she was preggers she avoided her and made his parents move. She hadn't seen him since. My mom never gave up on me though. She finished her junior year and senior year with me. I looked up to her, she is the best mom.

"Yeah, like every weekend. That's like five days with out him." I said sighing dropping my head on the table. She laughed and I started too. I was so being dramatic right now. That's the thing with me mom. We always fool around like this.

" Hey you better get to school before you're late missy." She patted me on the back and I got up.

"Ok." I said as I got up grabbing my car keys and back pack. I walked into the sun light and put on my sun glasses. My car was nothing special, I never really figured it out, but we bought at one of those places car's go before they get destroyed. It was like a mustang cross breed or something. I didn't complain since it was good enough for me. I got in and heard the engine start and stop. "Please come one, one more day for me!" I pleaded as I started her again. It roared and kept like that. "Thank you." I said hugging the stearing wheel for a moment and then went on. I came into the school and parked walked in.

"Lacey!" I heard a high pitched voice say. I turned to see one of my best friends there. She was really popular with everyone but hung around me because she never gave up on friends and she lived right next to me so we where friends from the start. Her name is Moriah and she co head cheerleader. Everyone loved her and she was the blond perfect. I envied her but I kept that thought to myself. "Oh Lacey I'm gonna miss you!" she said hugging me close.

"I know, I'll miss you too!" I said hugging her back. I course I would miss her. But maybe it would be nice to move away start again. Who knows if it's good or not.

"I know it's going to be torcher. I heard Forks is very rainy and stuff! I could never live like that!" she said. That was the only thing I hated about Forks. I would have to lose my tan and become disgusting pail! The only way I kept my tan was Moriah reminding me every so often that I was looking pail. In summer it was much better, because me and Moriah would go to the beach with my other friend.

"Lacey! Moriah!" we heard another voice call. This was April. April was the little sweet girl that everyone loved. She was a red head and spunky. She is very loving and motherly. Everyone really loves her for that. April like Moriah never gave up on me. We where never really friends until the day she saw the scars. She got very worried for me and became very kind to me that day. We grew close and soon bestfriends.

"Hey April!" I called. She ran over quickly taking me into a tackling hug. I was almost falling until I caught us by my foot stepping back a bit. "Oh my Goodness I'm so going to miss you." she said to me. "Oh coco I'm almost crying!" she said. April had a way of changing swears into something else. No one has ever heard her swear EVER! I tried once all day to make her say crap but she wouldn't. ((OK anyone who thinks she weird don't because I based her after my best friend in the whole world. Trust me she never swears!))

The day went on as regular and soon it was the end. April started to cry as we went to my car. Moriah was also close to tears. Right after this I was to meet up with my mom and we both where to drive to Forks. I hugged April as I felt tears stain my shirt. Moriah was next and she burst into tears and hugged me close. "Remember to close us or write or whatever everyday!" moriah said.

"yeah I expect and email also all the time. Tell first of if there are any cute boys in your school." she said laughing wipping tear from her eyes. I felt a tear slide down my face and I waved to them giving them one last hug as I got inot the car. ((Don't worry you'll see them again!!))

The trip to forks was boring. I had put my top down the whole time. Soon I saw rain falling and had to put my top up. Yup, I was in forks. I looked around. It was a, what word could I say. Nice town. People where running around, little kids playing in puddles. I laughed as a little girl slipped and a little boy helped her up. It was so cute. The house my mom bought was cute and little. I liked it, but I also liked my old home better. I had to run to get into the house. I had no rain coat because I forgot that Forks was rainy. It was also cold which I hated. I got into the house and saw my mom sitting there on the couch that was brought here before us. She looked at me and smiled. I shook my head and sulked upstairs. I found my room. It was small because the walls where slanted. I got the room that was triangle because of the roft. I saw my bed next to a large window. I opened it a bit as the cold wind and rain hit my face. I had run out into the rain when it was summer. But that's way different. The cold wind made everything different. I closed the window and sat down on my bed. I slowly fell asleep.

"Lacey! Breakfast!" I heard my mom said. "Better get up before school starts missy!" she yelled after. I sighed and nodded telling myself I need to get though this day and that was it. I grabbed a long sleeve dark blue shirt with a white under shirt,and jeans. I left my hair down today. It wasn't hot out so I was better I left it down. The rain had stopped and it was just very cloudy out. I looked at the clock. I grabbed my bag and ran down stairs. "I better get going, sorry I'm skipping breakfast!" I yelled as I ran out the front door. I started my car, with no problems today. It was like this town gave me a brand new car! I spead to school and got out of the car. I held my arms to myself feeling the cold swept over me. I brushed my hair away from my eyes, and that's when I saw them. They where beautiful. I found no way to describe them. There was a brown red head guy, a dark haired guy, a dark haired girl, another dark haired guy, a wow blond girl, and one girl who wasn't as pail as them but still pretty brown haired one. The one that made me pinch myself to see if I was awake was a blond guy. I stopped starring in wonder and stared in fear. Their gold eyes reminded me of my nightmare's and my past and I kept my distance as I entered through the door.

I had my laungue class with the brown haired girl, whose name I found to be Bella. She watched me and when I was exiting class, and introduced herself. She seemed nice but she was with golden eyed people. I talked quiet and went quickly to my next class. The Bella girl was in that one too. She looked at me, determine to get to know me. She sat down next to me. " So tell me about your self is this your first time in forks?"

"No I usually passed though here when I was little."  
"Why?"  
"Oh I lived in La push.."  
"La Push? Do you have family there?"  
"Yeah, umm my cousin's name Jacob Black."  
"Oh I knew I saw you from some where! My dad is friends with Billy, so I guess when we visited him I saw you once!" she said. We talked though out the class. I was really starting to like Bella but not the people who we hung out with. When it was time for Lunch bella lead me over to her table. I felt fear come to me, and when a wave of calm came to me as I saw the blond boy look at me.((nink nink wuge wuge!)) I put on a smile as Bella lead me over to everyone. "Everyone this is Lacey, she's new here, you don't mind if she sits with us?"The one with the dark short haired girl stood up smiling.  
"Yay a new friend!" she said clapping a bit. " Hi I'm Alice, you doing anything after school we could go shopping or something." I backed up a bit scared.  
"Don't worry about alice she harmless." Said the dark haired boy sitting with her."I'm Elliot!"  
"Hey I'm Emmett you're new personal best friend!" he said in his big booming voice.  
"Rosalia." The blond girl said.  
"This is Edward." bella said taking a seat next to him.  
"Jasper." The blond one said. I took a seat between him and Emmett. The lunch was very weird. Jasper was sliding more and more away from me, while Emmett was so kind to me. The rose girl was very cold and mean to me. Alice was super kind to me, and so was Elliot. Edward was very silents but studing my closely, like he was reading my mind or something. Bella was always keeping the topics going. I couldn't help it but feel nervous and scared around them since they reminded me so much of my nightmares, and my past.I felt feeling these rushes of calm whenever I went like that. The bell rang, 'Hey where you off too?"Alice asked.  
"Umm... math ugg." I said. I hated math and was horrible at it.  
"hey don't worry little buddy you have it with me!" Emmett said! he got up and dragged me fastly to math. We got to math and her sat me next to him. He hardly listen to the math lesson because we where joking around all the time. I was really liking this Emmett. Next I had Langue Arts with Jasper and Rosalia. The Rose girl sat down next to me while the Jasper guy sat next to Rose. They both ignored me the whole time btu Rose sometimes turned to me and had small talk. It would take more than one class for her to warm up to me. When the day was over I walked down the hall with my book bag. I saw them at there cars. I quickly walked to my car. I started it but Nope nothing, I tried again, But nothing. I sighed pounding my head on the wheel. I got out and looked at my car. "Please just work for me!" I said. I looked over to see Edward and everyone laughing at me. " Well we all can't have nice cars!" I yelled at them.

"Need a ride?" Alice yelled. I was walking to them and about the answer. I was only a few feet away from them when we turned to hear a motrocylce come to us. The guy took of his helmet. "Jake!" I yelled. I ran over and hugged him almost making him fall. He laughed. "little Lola how long has it been!" he said. Using my nickname that I hated.  
"umm only 11 years!! Oh my god how you been?!"  
"Good car troubles?"he said looking at my busted piece of junk. I Nodded a bit. He pulled a another helmet. I looked over at alice.  
"Sorry never mind I got a ride... Thanks anyways." I said getting on with Jake. When I looked back I only saw Bella talking and Jasper's hurt face turn back to a cold one. Was jasper jealous there for a moment. We stooped at my house. I got off and thanked him. "You really have to come back some time, everyone misses you! Oh a note keep away from the Cullen's, They took Bella away but they are not taking you." he said. I was very confused ont hat last part but brushed it off. I entered the house and sighed. Maybe Forks wasn't going to be so bad.


	2. I'm afraid of my Past

I sighed as I head out the door again. I woke up very early that day so I could walk to school. I could onyl find myself staring into two golden eyes. It was Jasper. I couldn't believe he was right here in my drive way. I thought he hated me and here he was. He looked nervous as I came over to him.  
"Hey.. Um Since your car.. is um.. in the shop, I thought I could give you a ride." He looked down at his feet. I smiled and chuckled under my breath at the way he was acting. I nodded.  
"OK lets go." I said. I got into his car which, I must say, is so much better than mine. He was acting abit weird almost like he was resiting something. I looked out the window and let the radio drown out any scilence. We stopped as the school came into veiw. He looked at me, as a smile at him which caused his eyes to light with joy. I smiled a bit more at this. We got out and the first person to come over to me was Alice. "Hihi!" she said in a loud peppy voice.  
"Ok if I wasn't awake before I am now!" I said pretending she blew out my hearing. She alughed and grabbed my arm hanging on.  
"So whats up with you and Jake." she moving her eye brows up and down.  
"Eww no way. Alice Jakes my cousin." I said pushing away gross thoughts that alice had. She alughed.  
"Yeah I know Bella told me."she said laughing a bit more.  
The day went by very quickly and some how some way me and Bella had plans to go shopping with Alice. Oh course me and Bella where not veyer happy about this but we went along with it not wanting to hurt Alice's Feelings. We went our different ways after everything and I walked to my house alone. I felt like someone was following me. Of course some way I was right. Three people steped out of the shadows. They looked like the cullens in a way. I froze in my spot as the walked around me laughign and talking to each other in whispers. The came close to me, as I backed up a bit in fear. Soon they had me cornered. For some strang reason I felt like calling out for help so whenI went to yell it my words changed and formed the words. "Jasper!" i don't know why but I started calling for him. In 5 seconds after my first call Jasper was there with Alice and Elliot. Jasper lunged and one of them and Alice and Elliot at the others. I got frightened and scared. I started to fall to my knees as I watched them fight. But every time I blinked I saw those two things that where following me in the woods that day. Soon the fight was over and I looked At alice, Elliot and Jasper. At first I was frozen in my spot but I got up shaking like hell. I soon found myself Falling. Jasper caught me and held me close as I got my strength and stood up. I looked at them and their gold eyes and I did what anyone would do right then. I started to run. I soon stopped. I slid down a wall and bunced myself into a ball. I felt tears form to my eyes. I shouldn't have done that.

They proected me and I ran from them. I heard foot steps come and looked up to see Jasper there. I backed up a bit and crawled a bit away. He looked so hurt. He came a bit closer this time I didn't move. He knelt down beside me. I felt a wave of calm come to me and I looked him in the eyes. "I'm not scared of you." I said. He nodded a bit. "I'm scared of my past." He looked confused. I passed out right there and then.

I woke up on a soft was mucg better than my crappy couch. I heard voices. "well?"  
"She said she not scared of me, she scared of her past."  
"Well, what does that mean?"  
"I have no idea she passed out then."  
I felt my eyes open as I looked around. Well it's not my hosue either. I lifted my head and felt like and anvil had been dropped on it. I groned at that feeling as I sat up.  
"She's awake." Edward said. They all walked over to me. Emmett looked like he wanted to hug me but something about him was saying no.  
"I Think we both owe each other explainations." I said. They nodded. "Well I think I already no what you are. Vampires right? Like the ones in story books and stuff."  
"No where different. We don't drink human blood." That calmed me a bit.  
"So it's your story now."  
"Ok." I sighed."When I was a little girl me an Jake where playing truth or dare. I took dare and he told me to go into a deep part of the woods for 5 minutes. oh course I didn't wimp out. I went into the woods and I heard foot steps. This two people started to follow me and so I got scared. They ran veyr fast but I was able to lose them. I ran to the farthest part of the woods. I hif in a old tree and they came my way. The woman manged to find me and the last thing I remeber before closing my eyes was the golden eyes of the pail woman. I Guess when I saw your golden eyes and the way you guys where vampires and stuff brought me back to that. I mean those thigns I met in the forest got me these." I said lifting my shirt so they could see the scars,"My mom got scared for me and she was yelling with billy one day. They where talking about a threat or soemthing, I think it was one of those vampire I met in the woods. So my mom moved us far away to some town in sunny california to get us away from there. My mom would receive phone calls when I was little that made her scared but they stopped after a while." Emmett had enough he ran over and hugged me, the same with Alice.  
They brought me home later. My mom was so mad. She grounded me and sent me to my room. I looked over at my side of my house to see a shadow. i smirked a bit. I closed my blinds and put on my close and then opened hte window. "Jasper I know your down there." I said as I saw the shadow move. i sat down on my bed and Jasper made his way up to my window.  
" been through a lot today?" he said.  
"No I think today was very great and productive. I learned you are a vampire, and you learned I had a horrible childhood." I laughed and he just looked serious. He backed away from me a bit.  
"You think I'm some monster don't you?" he said. I got up and walked to him as he tilted his head down. I touched his face and lifted it up.  
"You're not a monster! And who ever thinks you are is just crazy!" I said in disbileaf. He smiled a bit. We talked for a while. Mostly about my life back home we made our way to my bed as I lied down. He brushed my hair a bit as I gently fell alseep in his cold arms. That morning I woka clam. NO nightmeres! But I did find that I was alone and Jasper was not there anymore. I sighed and got dressed. I walked out of the house and saw him waiting for me. He smiled as I walked over and he hugged me quickly. I was confused one why he only hugged me quickly but I burshed it off and got into his car. The car ride was scilent again with the radio playing. There where moments when I would look at him and smile at him. By the middle of the car ride he turned and looked at me. "Ok I know you have a million questions, I'm ready to answer them." he said.  
"ok, um does sun light hurt you?"  
"No, it's just very I don't know anoying."  
I kept going on with my questions until we arived at school. Alice ran over and hugged me. Alice and me where growing closer each day. It was nice because she was like the older sister that was always there when you need her."So what are you doing this weekend?" Alice asked.  
"Oh yeah this weeked." I said remembering the plans I had made. I had to go see billy and Jacob and everyone. Jasper put his arm around me."I'm going up to La push to see my family." I said. Jasper tightened his grip on me. I looked up at him as he soften it. He shrugged. I guess he didn't like me going up there. I really don't find a problem in it but the cullens did. By lunch time I was fed up.  
"OK why don't you guys want me to go see my family and La Push?"  
'Well I guess the cats out of the bag." Edward said."More like wolf."Alice added in.  
"Jake is what some people call a vampire hater. I guess we think..." Emmett started/  
"I think Jake might shift your mind around a make you regret everything about us." Jasper said as he tigtened his grip around me.  
"You guys, nothing bad will happen. I'll be fine! Trust me." I said "Jake won't shift my mind around I'll make sure of it."  
The end of the day came by quickly as I exited with Jaspers arm around me. I saw Jake there with his motrocycle. He smiled at me but then his smile dropped as he saw me with jasper. Jasper kissed my forehead and let me go giving Jake a glare. I shook my head and ran over hugging Jake. "Hey cousin!" I said.  
"Let's go." he said giving the cullens a dirty look. I smaked him and he got on the bike. The ride was cilent and then I saw it. my beautiful La push. I smiled a bit big and then got off the bike. I ran over leaning down and hugged my Uncle Billy.  
"Lacey can I talk to you?" I heard Jake say. Oh no he used my real name that means nothing but trouble.  
"What is it."  
"Are you friends with those people back there."  
"Of course I am Jake. Why is there a problem with that?"  
"Yes everything about that is a problem. They're...They're.."  
"They're what Jake?"  
"Just bad people! Please!" He said and looked me in the ey grabbing my shoulders so I would look at him." Don't hang around with them!"  
"I can't do that Jake." I said giving him a cold stair.  
"Why not.." He said pleading me to with his eyes.  
"Because Jake.. Just.. Um because.' If he really did hate them and he knew I was maybe almost in love with one of them he would rip my to shreads right now. He staired at me in the eyes and looked at me.  
"I knew it. You've fallen in love with one of them. Who is it? Huh is it emmet Elliot... wait no no it's edward."  
I looked at him with fear and thought he was just going crazy or something. I wondered what ever happen to the little cousin that I knew and loved so much. He was my best friend and now..  
"So it's Jasper huh?"I staired in scilent. "I will do whatever in my power to keep you two a part. I'm not losing you to them!" He looked so hurt as he pulled me into a hug.  
" Jake! PLease they're nto bad you have to believe me." I said.  
"No they're not.. they're vile little blood suckers. They're Vampires Lacey!"  
"I know and I don't care! They saved me! They're not bad!" I said as I started to run away. The weekend wasn't so bad. I got to see some of my old friends but most of the time i stayed away from Jake. He was scaring me and everytime we argued about it he would start shaking and some Sam guy would have to stop him.  
when it was unday again I was glad to go back and sleep on my bed. I opened the window looking at the cold night sky and whispered Jasper's name. A few minutes later he was there at my window.  
"How was your weekend?"  
"Horrible Jakes mad as hell!" I said flapping my head down on the bed as it made a boom sound. He walked over and sat down on my bed with me. I lifted my head and laid it up on his shoulder. His cold skin felt nice after long days in the sun.I felt a wave of happiness. He smiled a bit.  
"There's something your not telling me isn't there." I said.  
"Um maybe." he said  
"Jasper!" I said punching him in the arm remebering that he was hard as a rock and rubed my hand because it hurt."Ow! I think my knuckles are bleeding.' I said as Jasper jumped up."Kidding they're fine."  
"oh, anyways." he said sitting back down beside me. "How do I put this. Alice has visions, Edward reads minds..."  
"Whoa Whoa whoa.. Powers?"  
"Yeah, and I can control and see others emotions."  
"So those waves of feeligns I've been getting those where you?"  
"yeah." He said guilty  
"I don't know weather to thank you or to punch you again."I said laughing as He smiled at me. He kissed my forehead.  
"Hey why don't you ever kiss me on the lips?" I asked.  
"It's a long story."  
"But I want to hear it."  
"No you're going to bed now." he said lying me down as he laid with me. I soon found my protest to stop and myself fall into a deep slumber.


End file.
